


Getting Schooled

by sakunosukeoda



Category: Dangan Ronpa: All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Cute, Depression, Divorce, Drama, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Gay, Gay Awakening, Gay Male Character, Hate to Love, Internalized Homophobia, Kid - Freeform, LGBT, LGBTQ, M/M, NSFW, Ndrv3 - Freeform, School, Self-Love, Twink, adult, blowjob, danganronpa - Freeform, drv3 - Freeform, kaito has a daughter lol, kokichis a twink lol, one-night stand, parent, pta, single dad, single parent, teacher, whoops, wtf is this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakunosukeoda/pseuds/sakunosukeoda
Summary: Kaito Momota is a 32 year old single dad trying to take care of his daughter the best he can. After his girlfriend Maki of 7 years deciding that she was in love with another, Kaito has always been on his own, working hard. Once his daughter, Iniko, starts middle school, Kaito decides to join the PTA. It was most likely the happiest mistake he's ever made. !!On Hiatus!!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Momota Kaito & Everyone, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 18
Kudos: 111





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just a prologue! (Also, I know it starts off kind of like,, with no explanation- i’ll explain more as we go.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m Isabella and this is my first story on A03. I am not very confident in my writing, but I am doing this to better it, and widen my creative mind. Give me criticism on what I need to better, and don’t be shy if you have any ideas for this story! I already have a basic idea of how I plotted this out, and i’m super excited to write it.

After finishing up a day at work, Kaito had just picked his daughter, Iniko, from school. He had her when he was 20, he is now 32, with his ex-girlfriend Maki, who decided he wasn’t right for her, and let him keep the child. Even though Kaito has never had an easy life, considering romance and family issues, he still tried to stay positive. Especially for his daughter. 

Kaito kissed his daughters cheek as she entered the car. “Hey Ini! How was your first day of middle school?” Iniko looked through the window, the sunlight shining through the car window, a rainbow reflecting on her face. She smiles softly. “It was okay dad!” Kaito smiled at his daughter. She was beautiful. She had dark, lucious brown hair that reached down to her mid-back. 

Her eyes were a lavender color, similar to Kaitos. She had a small mole where Maki does too. Iniko always wore a small white flower in her hair, since she enjoyed it. Kaito drove him and Iniko home, feeling confident in his wonderful daughter. Once he arrived home with her after a nice, long drive, passing by many green trees, he got out of the black, purple-tinted car, with Iniko. 

Kaito locked the car and entered their house. The house wasn’t large, or small. It was a one story home with white walls, and a small patio with a hammock in the front. The kitchen had a marble white counter and island, which was finished off with a small jar of fresh roses. The living room consisted of a purple, plush couch (since both of their favorite colors were purple) and it had a decently sized TV. 

Kaito put his keys down next to the couch, and strolled down to the kitchen. He looked at his daughter and smiled. “How were your teachers? You have six of them now! Any of them you love? Dislike?” Iniko sat down at a small and white stool in front of the marble island in the kitchen, and laughed calmly. “Well, I love my history teacher. His name is Mr. Amami! He’s super nice so far... and dislike? Bleh, I have a teacher named Mr. Ouma. He’s so annoying, always joking around ignorantly with the students.” Kaito turned around in confusion. 

He was holding a silver bowl since he was in the middle of mixing something up for dinner. “What do you mean? What did he say to you?!” Kaito was annoyed. If someone had made fun of his daughter, he would not take that. Iniko just shrugged and put her cheek in her palm, and let out a loud sigh. “He kept calling us idiots, but then he would turn so happy and cheerful. It’s like he has mood swings or something- he’s so weird.. I hate him!” Kaito shook his head and put the bowl down, walking up to the opposite side of the island, looking at Iniko. 

“Iniko, hun.. you shouldn’t say you hate someone! It’s such a negative word, just use dislike. And yeah! He sounds... different? What teacher insults their students, but then cares for them afterwards? Seems like some bull.” Kaito finished up the mixture, which ended up being a nice and green salad. He divided it into two portions in clean, white bowls. He chopped up some chicken and threw it onto the preheating pan. He waited for that to cook, and turned to Iniko, waiting for a response. Iniko looked at her father and nodded contently. 

She may be only 12 years old, but she knows how to correct an error instead of running from it. “Alright, I DISLIKE him, very much. I feel like mom would dislike him.” Kaito cringed at the words “mom.” He still wasn’t used to the fact that Maki wasn’t in the household anymore. They used to be so happy together, but once he decided to propose on a special date night, she told him that she had been seeing someone else, leaving Kaito all alone, his 8 year old daughter at home, being babysat. 

Kaito frowned slightly and laughed quietly, forcing it out. “Maybe! I’ll have to meet him. I might, since i’m joining the PTA! I don’t know why, but I feel like I should.” Iniko just nodded. She knew the pain her dad went through, somewhat, but she didn’t know it still affects him. It’s been 4 years, but he’s still hurt. Kaito was with her for almost over 7 years, so it must’ve pained him when that occurred, almost instantly and completely out of no where. 

Kaito finished up preparing the dinner. He handed Iniko the salad bowl with greens, carrots, cheese, ranch, and chicken. Iniko put her hands together quickly, giving thanks for the food, then taking a big bite of it. Kaito walked to the other side of the island, where Iniko was, and ruffled her hair. He smiled and kissed her cheek. “I’m going to my room! Call me if you need anything.”

As soon as Kaito shut his room door quietly, Iniko had said goodbye. Kaito sat down on his bed and sighed a sigh he didn’t know was in him. He grabbed his phone and emailed the principal. He opened up his email and wrote down something professional, yet lighthearted. 

Dear Mr. Davenyak,

This is Kaito Momota, Iniko Momotas daughter! I had a concern I needed to ask of you. Would it be okay if I went to the PTA meeting tomorrow? I feel like i’m interested in helping and getting closer with my daughters teachers. What teachers will be participating in this? 

Thank you! Kaito Momota

Kaito smiled at his email confidently, eyes shining bright. He sent the email and put his phone down on his bedside table. Kaito grabbed a NASA shirt and boxers, heading into his own, private bathroom. Kaito locked the bathroom door and put his picked out sleep wear down on the sink counter. 

He stripped off his clothes, being bare naked. Kaito opened up the glass sliding shower, and turned the water on. It started to steam up the bathroom, and he walked in. He rubbed every crevice and part of his body he had to. He then shook some shampoo into his gelled up hair, the hair going back to its natural form of being down. He rinsed it all off once scrubbed in nicely, and he turned the bath water off. Kaito grabbed the purple towel hanging off from his door hook, and he dried up his hair and body. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and laughed, but then it turned into a frown. He never knew why Maki had liked another man. Was it because Kaito was not good enough? Or was it purely just because she didn’t love him enough to be dedicated to him. Kaito sighed and scratched the back of his head. He put on his NASA shirt and boxers, along with some deodorant. He put his dirty clothing in a small basket, unlocking the bathroom door. He laid down in his bed, exhausted. 

Kaito worked as an astronomer. He wanted to become an astronaut when he was younger, but he had a daughter to take care of. He didn’t care if he was an astronaut, he just wanted to have a job related to space, since it was absolutely mesmerizing. Kaito picked his phone up again and he clicks his email. She then reads the email from Inikos principal. That was quite a quick response!

Dear Mr. Momota,

Hello Momota, this is Ehric Davenyak. I would love to allow you to join our PTA service! Any parents available is splendid. Attend school the same time you drop your daughter off, and go to the office. Let them know it’s for the PTA, then you can have a meeting with everyone else in the PTA. The teachers that will be there are Mr. Amami, Ms. Tearx, Coach R, Ms. Asahina, Mr. Ishimaru, Dr. Mikan, and Mr. Ouma. I hope to see you there with us, supporting the school!

Lots of love, Principal Davenyak.

Kaito smiled wide at the email the more he read it. He then emitted a large frown, furrowing his eyebrows. The so called “Mr. Ouma” Iniko has spoken about, without ANY excitement, will be there. Kaito sighed and put his phone down. Nothing was perfect, so he assumed he would just have to deal with it. Kaito hoped he wasn’t as bad as Iniko says. He doesn’t want to deal with some dumbass who barely became a teacher.

If it weren’t for the shit school system, he wouldn’t be working as one, based on what he heard. Kaito closed rubbed, then closed his eyes. He turned to his side, trying to fall asleep. He had many more things to take care of, so he didn’t even go on social media or television. Kaito was exhausted. He was joining the PTA to feel closer to the teachers and his daughter. He wanted to be useful towards them. Kaito felt his gaze darken, getting blurry. He then closed his eyes completely and his breath slowed down. He was now calm. Kaito had fell asleep, trying to prepare for the next day of idiotic and good teachers, along with ignorant parents, who didn’t care about their kids, they just wanted to better their profile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this story idea late at night,,, so forgive me if it’s odd? I dunno- :)


	2. Misunderstanding

Kaito felt himself wake up slowly, his eyes fluttering open to the bright shine of the sun in his room. Kaito got up out of his bed slowly and stretched his arms out, his hair messy. Kaito walked into his closet and put on a white button up, black pants, and a purple tie. He looked at himself in his closet mirror and laughed slightly, checking himself out. Kaito walked out of the closet and brushed his hair. Once it's all brushed, he gels his hair up with some mousse and just yawns again. He rubbed his eyes roughly, little splotches appearing in his vision. Kaito laughs to himself and walks out of his room. 

He grabbed a breakfast shake from the fridge and drinks it, letting it linger along his tongue. Iniko was already up, putting her school uniform on while trying to maintain her fluffy and luscious hair. Kaito sits down on the couch, waiting for her. Iniko looks at Kaito after coming out of her room in full uniform and smiled, gripping her backpack strip. "I'm ready to go dad! Don't you have the PTA meeting today? You have to go!" Kaito listened to her words of intelligence and shrugs, getting up. 

"Yeah! That's true, ugh.. i'm not excited to see your teachers, but I guess i'll try." Iniko smiled wide and nodded. She walked out the house and entered Kaitos car. Kaito came outside along her and locked the house securely. He unlocked the car and got in. Kaito then turned the engine on and drove to Inikos middle school with confidence.

Around 15 minutes, after arriving together to Inikos school, Kaito parks his car and kisses Inikos cheek, letting her leave. "Goodbye dad! Have a good meeting." She laughs and then walks away. Kaito laughed slightly and rolled his eyes. He got out of his car and walked to the office. The desk lady asked why he was there and Kaito was honest. 

He told them he was there for the PTA meeting. The lady nodded and showed him to a small conference room. Kaito sat down, spotting a bunch of different people. They all had different hair colors, and look all different, personality wise. Kaito sighed at the diverse amount of people and waved at them. "Hey! It's nice to meet you all. My name is Kaito Momota! What are yours guys' names?" Kaito then got interrupted by multiple of the workers, asking questions and why. Kaito just sighed and shook his head. "Nishishi... a new parent? God, i'm so sorry, honey. You probably have a brat of a child to deal with, and you’re super good looking.”

Kaito had made eye contact with the teacher in a poofy white blouse with a small purple bow tie. He wore skinny school jeans and cool belts everyday too. 

Kaito scoffed and tilted his head, his brows furrowed angrily. "Sorry, me? I absolutely love my daughter. She is far from being a brat. I don't know what you mean!" The person laughed in an annoying tone and rolled his eyes, rubbing his forehead temples. Kaito didn't question him anymore and shrugged back, in annoyance. 

The PTA leader, Mr. Amami, sighed and laughed nervously, putting a mint in his mouth as he spoke. “Alright, alright.. calm down now. So, welcome Mr. Momota.” He motions his hands towards Kaito. Rantaros fingers are loaded with shiny, metallic rings. Kaito took a good look at him. He has green hair, green eyes with nice eyelashes, black painted nails, and a necklace. He looks so... modern.

Kaito smiled and waved at everybody, being kindly welcomed, except for the purple haired brat of a teacher. Is this who his daughter was talking about? Mr. Amami then continued to speak.

“So, for this week, we will be having a bake sale for the kids to raise money for the school. We will parter up with the student government to sell these. We need the parents and teachers to bring at least one thing in the next time we meet. Got that?”

Kaito nodded and he noticed everybody standing up. “Is that it?” Mr. Amami smiles calmly at me, also standing up from his seat. “Yes. We just meet so I can give them directions on what is needed, and if there are any questions, they may ask me privately.” 

He then started to walk away and then Kaito grabbed Rantaros wrist lightly. “Does it have to be homemade?” Rantaro laughed at the question and turned to face Kaito. “It does, but if you store buy it and put it in your own decorations, nobody will notice, nor care.” He winks at Kaito and walks away, slyly.

Kaito then was about to leave, but then he noticed the teacher who was rude to him earlier. He was stood up, and was surprisingly short. His body was pale and very slim, almost feminine looking. Kaito looked away and rolled his eyes, putting his hands in his front pockets of his pants. How annoying was that man?

He then felt a tap on his shoulder. Kaito turned around and it was the same teacher he was looking at. “Yeah?” Kaito had responded curiously, somewhat still annoyed. The teacher snorted lightly and shook his head. “Your daughters name is.. Iniko Momota?” He asked me. I looked at him and nodded slowly. “Yes.. why? And how did you-“ He cut me off and rolled his eyes, putting his hands behind his head.

“Are you really that stupid? She’s in my English class for third period. I think she hates me. Annoyance runs in the family, I guess?” He says, an evil grin on his face. Kaito crosses his arms and shakes his head. “Neither of us are annoying! You’re just too stuck up to see that. And also, she has told me about you. Why are you so mean and then kind? It’s weird as hell.”

The man laughs and rolls his eyes,”Yeah yeah, and wow, the famous Iniko has told me about you? That’s so wonderful! I’m famous at this point.” Kokichi says, sarcastically. He then finally decides to answer my question,”I do that because I want to, I dunno..” He took a sip of the purple, grape soda he had in his hand. 

Kaito groaned and got his small satchel he had with him that he accidentally left on the seat and looked at the teacher one last time before he left for home. “You’re very odd. I hope you at least teach well.” Kaito had turned around and started to walk away, leaving the teacher, which he assumed was Mr. Ouma, to think to himself. 

Kaito got home after a usual drive, and slumped down on the couch. He only had work on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. He knows it’s kind of shitty for work on Saturday, but he had four other days off. He turned the TV on and waited until it was time for him to go get his daughter.

He had arrived to the car line, seeing the school a second time today. Kaito had his window down to see his daughter properly. Once he got to the main strip of area where kids got into their parents cars, he noticed Mr. Ouma supervising the car line. Kaito cursed to himself, hoping he wouldn’t notice him. Iniko walked over to her fathers car and got into the back seat. Kaito was about to drive off and then was stopped by a hand entering his car window that was slide down. Kaito turned around and noticed Mr. Ouma looking at them both. 

“Your daughter really needs to study harder, hmm? It’s only been two days and she already has a D in my class. Make sure to help her with that, alright?” He smiles and patted the empty space, where the window was supposed to be, and put his hands behind his head, walking over to some other kids. Kaito drove off and continued to look on the road as he spoke.

“Iniko, why do you have a D? Didn’t the year just start yesterday?” Iniko played with her hair and pouted, shrugging. “I don’t know... i’m doing good in my other classes! I have all A’s, but in his class.. I have a D.” 

Kaito sighed angrily and arrived home with her. He got out of the car and entered the house after unlocking the door, sitting on the spinning chair in front of the counter. He opened up the parent portal to check her assignments and grades. He notices that all of her grades on assignments in Mr. Oumas class were A’s. It didn’t add up. Kaito put his phone down and started to make a simple dinner for him and Iniko.

“I think he’s doing it out of pure hatred. You got all A’s on your assignments, but your total is a D...” Iniko balled her hand into a fist angrily and sighed, trying to calm down. “He’s out to get me! I told you, he sucks!” 

Kaito sighs and hands her the grilled sandwich he made for her, and sits down next to her. “Baby, calm down, okay? I’ll make sure to go to school tomorrow morning before his first class and talk to him about this. It’s really not right.” Iniko nodded and took a bite out of her sandwich. She was very frustrated.

Kaito had finished his sandwich, Iniko was already in her room, studying. Kaito got up out of the seat and put the dishes in the sink. He walked to the couch and sat down, sighing. He put on a space documentary and just watched it. Kaito couldn’t believe he had to see Mr. Ouma again, two days in a row. It was basically a challenge at this point. Kaito promised to himself he would never see him again after, but that was a lie.

Kaito had already took a shower after a few hours, his body still moist from it. He was wearing some athletic shorts and a large, purple shirt with a small cactus on it. Kaito laid down in bed and sighed, looking around at his room. He had a king sized purple bed with black framing, two bedside tables for each side, a pure white door to his private bathroom, a TV in front of his bed, and little plants hanging from his ceiling and some on his window counter top. 

Kaito plugged his phone in to charge, checking the time. It was already 10 PM. cuddled up to his pillow. He felt the anger and annoyance from earlier slowly wear off and he took a deep breathe. He closed his eyes and felt himself fall asleep, his body muscles and organs relaxing. The noises of cars passing by, rain hitting the window lightly. He focused on the rain, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> try guessing on what kaito will do next chapter :)


	3. Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol uh,,, kokichi is horny

Kaito was already up and out of his bed after a nice rest, wearing a purple button up with white dress pants. He was scurrying around the house grabbing his things, while Iniko calmly ate breakfast. 

Kaito was nervous, and he wasn’t sure on what he would ask Kokichi to let Kaito do for him because of Inikos low grade, since Mr. Ouma was being unfair. But also, Kaito felt overpowering. He knew he could tell that idiot to do what he wanted since he was stronger and had lots of confidence! Kaito grabbed a granola bar and offered Iniko to leave. 

Iniko grabbed her bag and they both left the house together, Kaito driving quickly to the school so he can catch Mr. Ouma before classes started. Kaito soon got there, around 20 minutes before Mr. Ouma’s first period. He kissed his daughter on the cheek goodbye, and sped walked to Kokichi’s classroom.

Kaito took a deep breath and knocked on Mr. Ouma’s door, dusting off his own shoulders. Mr. Ouma opened his door,”I wasn’t expecting to have students so ear—“ Ouma was cut off by Kaito standing at his doorway, looking angry, arms crossed. Ouma sighed and rolled his eyes. “What do you want?” Kaito furrowed his eyebrows and clicked his tongue. “I would like to talk to you about my daughters grades.”

Ouma chuckled and shook his head,”She has a D. That’s her own fault, hun. It’s not my problem.” Ouma almost shut the door in Kaitos face, but he stopped it with his own hand. Kaito walked inside, then closed the door behind him. Ouma backed up slightly, not wanting to be towered over by Kaito.

“Hey! You can’t just walk into my classroom like that. And I told you, it’s her own fault-“ Kaito rolled his eyes, ready to disapprove that statement. “No, it’s not her fault. The grade book says that she has all A’s on her assignment, and her total is a D! What the hell is that?!” Kaito was angry. He didn’t like when people lied to him about things, especially when it came to his daughter. 

Ouma chuckled menacingly and sighed, sitting down in his large rolling chair in front of his desk. Ouma put his hands behind his head and looked up, obviously annoyed. “Yeah, yeah. That’s still not my problem. It’s the dumbass grade book you idiot, go tell the principal.” 

That killed it for Kaito. Kaito walked up to him and slammed a palm down on the table, Ouma looking down from the ceiling, to Kaito. “What the hell is wrong with you? Do you not care about your students? She’s doing just as good, even BETTER than your other students. I know you have access to the grade book. It reports the times you were on it and when you updated them! So stop lying to me and fucking help!” Kaito looked down at Ouma, completely towering him.

Ouma furrowed his eyebrows and looked Kaito up and down. He then chuckled slyly, putting his pointer finger in front of his mouth. Ouma got up, Kaitos body a few inches from his. Ouma sighed and bit his nail, looking around. “There could be a few things you could do with your useless self.”

Kaito rolled his eyes and let out a loud grunt. “I’m not useless! I have a nice job and family-“ Ouma slapped Kaito on the arm lightly, looking up at him. “Shut the fuck up for one second- now, you can either move her to a different school, sneak into the principals office, or...—“ Kaito looked at Ouma, questioning his decision to come there this early morning. Ouma looked down, then back up at him, chuckling like an idiot.

“Or make my insides hurt so bad whenever I want you to, till the point it’ll pain me to sit in my own chair.” Kaito furrowed his eyebrows at him like he was fucking insane. “Are you fucking crazy?! No! That’s so unprofessional of you- and disgusting..! My daughter would find out and be so disappointed. You look like a prepubescent child...! And i’m not into guys!” 

Ouma sighed and traced his finger along the palm of Kaitos hand. “So, so many excuses... can you just stick with one? It’s not going to be an everyday thing. Just whenever I want it. Then, i’ll bring your daughters grades up to an A.”

Kaito groaned and stayed silent for a moment. He looked down at Ouma, confused on why he wanted this all of a sudden. “Why me? Isn’t there other parents you can go around to have sex with?—“ Ouma groaned and shook his head. “But none of them want their child’s grade to be raised! And plus, you’re decently attractive. So I wouldn’t mind.”

Ouma just stayed silent, Kaito confused as hell. He shook his head, letting out another question,”Where would we even meet for this? It’s crazy!” Ouma laughed and thought for a moment. “Theres a hotel near my place, it’s definitely for hot, steamy sex. We should go-“  
Kaito scoffs and rolls his eyes, TERRIFIED. “Ugh, yeah yeah. But i’m still not into guys, and this is all your fuckin’ idea!” 

Ouma chuckled and wrote down his number on a small note, handing it to Kaito. “There, now, give me your number. I’m sure i’ll need the fucking more than you do.” Kaito sighed, wondering why he let himself get into this. He wrote his number down on a small piece of paper and handed it to Ouma,” There. This won’t be romantic, okay? You’re my daughters teach—“ Ouma shut him up. “Yeah, I get it you dickwad, now get out of here before my students see.” 

Kaito sighed and walked out of the classroom, scared of the bad things that can happen from this. As long as he got his daughters grades up, it didn’t matter that much to him, he guessed. Kaito got in his car and looked at the small note. Kaito pulled out his phone and opened his contacts. He put in Ouma’s contact as “Iniko’s Teacher.” He tried to stay professional, so Iniko wouldn’t figure it out. Kaito turned his phone off and drove home. 

Kaito got home and got in bed, waiting until he had to go pick Iniko up from school. He didn’t know what to think. This scenario seemed like it was from a cheesy, stupid, romance comic that some idiotic 13 year old would write. This definitely was not a romance though. Kaito liked women, and this man was Inikos teacher. It’s only for her good grades. At least, that’s what Kaito told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (take a shot everytime kaito says he’s not into men cuz he has internalized homophobia towards himself, even if he can accept others, cuz he used to live in the old schooled neighborhood with his grandparents—)


	4. Partnership

Kaito woke up, exhausted. The astronomy work he had yesterday really tired him out yesterday. But, he still has to attend the PTA meeting for the second week. He had the brownies he bought from the store ready to be brought in. Kaito just put it in a glass container to make it seem homemade, since Mr. Amami obviously couldn't care less. Kaito got dressed into something semi-formal and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the container filled with goods. He waited for Iniko to finish getting ready for school.

Once she was done getting ready for school, Kaito grabbed his keys and left the house with Iniko, locking the house door behind them. Kaito got into the car with his daughter and drove the school, reminding him of the deal he made with Ouma. He practically almost choked on his saliva while swallow the clump in his throat. It would be awkward, he knows he would make it awkward on accident. As soon as Kaito parked his car, he kissed Iniko on the forehead caringly. "Have a great day at school sweetie, I love you." Iniko smiles and throws back the same "I love you" and walks towards the buildings entrance. 

Kaito stood up and out of his car, locking the door. He then spots Ouma a few cars away, bending over in his car, grabbing something. It was quite a few things, so it seemed like it would easily tumble over. Even though Kaito had taken a disliking to Ouma, he couldn't let him carry all of those things by himself. Kaito speed walked over there and looked at Ouma. "Do you need help carrying those? There's a lot of paper work in your hands—" Ouma looked at me up and down and chuckled. "Idiot. Just because I said we were hooking up a few times doesn't mean I need your support or love. Didn't you say that it's not romantic anyways?" Kaito widened his eyes and shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows. "You dumbass. I'm just being nice! You're going to tumble over and all of your papers will fly away." The smaller boy just scoffed and shook his head. He closed his car door and looked at Kaito. "Just go to the meeting. It's fine." Kaito felt frustrated. He just wanted to help Ouma, what was the problem? Kaito shoved his free hand in his pocket and walked to the building, leaving Ouma behind like he asked.

Once Kaito was sitting down at the PTA meeting table, people started fluttering into the room. Once everybody was there, Amami stood up and put his hands together, clearing his throat. "Thank you all for bringing the goods I had asked for last time, this is very promising, especially for the first week that has passed. Now, this week, we want to pair up a parent and a teacher together to create banners to put around the school for an open house movie night we will be hosting next week on Friday." Amami pulled out a small box that's labeled "Teachers". This is how we will decide partners from now on. The parents pick a piece of paper from the box. Whoever they get is their partner for that activity." Amami starts passing around the two boxes, teachers for parents and parents for teachers. He then got ahold of the teachers box and he pulled out a small piece of paper. Kaito doesn't open it up. Amami told them to wait until everybody has one. 

Once everybody finally had a piece of paper each, Amami told the teachers and parents to open it to see who they will be working with. Kaito looked at his and his face almost completely dropped. He obviously had to get Ouma. It's like the world was against him. Amami chuckled at everybody and crossed his arms. "I hope you're okay with your partner. The best banner that wins gets the one teacher and parent to attend the movie night free, without having to work along with the PTA and just have fun." Amami then dismissed the meeting. 

Everybody nodded and waved goodbye, some meeting with their partners. Ouma walked over to Kaito and chuckled menacingly. "Momota-chan! Who did youuu get?" Kaito scoffed and looked away. "Why do you care?" Ouma tapped his chin in confusion and shrugged. "I dunno, I don't really care to be honest." The astronomer just showed the mischievous teacher the piece of paper and sighed in annoyance. "Aww, is Momota-Chan not happy to work with someone as wonderful as me?" Kaito just put the piece of paper in his pocket and shakes his head. "It's not that i'm not happy, it's just that you'll probably mess us up. Anyways, you should get going for your first period." Ouma checked his watch and nodded in agreement, yawning. "Man... I guess so. Goodbye then Momota-Chan!" The pale and small man just walked off until he left the meeting room, apparently going to his class.

A few hours later, Kaito has already picked up Iniko. Kaito was just sitting on the couch watching a NASA documentary, chilling. He had the strong urge to smoke pot, but his daughter was home, and it wasn't a good habit. Kaito just took a sip of his coffee and crossed his legs. He was deeply into the documentary. *Bing!* His phone had made a little sound, notifying that he has a new message. Kaito put his cup of coffee down and picked up his phone. He read the message.   
One New Message from: Iniko's Teacher  
\- 6:57 PM: Hey, hey, hey!! Meet up with me at the hotel in an hour, I really need to get my mind cleared. Please."

Kaito read the message in confusion and then jumped up off of his couch. He scurried to his room and started to put on somewhat presentable clothing. He doesn't know why, but he cared. He cared about how he looked. Kaito always tried to be as presentable as he could manage while still being comfortable. Kaito opened his phone again and responded.

\- 7:13: Yep, okay. I'm going in 10 minutes, be there soon."

Kaito then shoved his phone in his pocket and made sure to grab a small bag. He put some alcohol and one of his pipes in it. He walked to Iniko's room and knocked on the door. "Iniko, honey. Will you be okay home alone for around maybe 2 hours? I have to go to work for a meeting!" Iniko took a little bit to respond, but then she cried out that it was fine and she was studying. Kaito trusted her, so he grabbed his keys and locked the house once out, going to his car. Kaito got into his car and turned his engine on. He checked his phone again   
One New Message from: Iniko's Teacher  
\- 7:34: Aww, you're actually coming? That's kinda hot. Okay! I'll be waiting then ;)"

Kaito cleared his throat and furrowed his eyebrows. He put his phone down on the passengers seat along with his small bag containing adult items he packed in there (no, not sex toys-). He then started to drive. It took him a little, but he then arrived. He had five minutes left to spare, but he didn't mind showing up early. He get out of his car, locking it. The hotel well amazingly built. The walls made of clean marble, a stunning blue fountain in front of it. 

Kaito walked inside and requested for Oma's room number. They gave it to him after Kaito had shown them his ID, since this is a hotel strictly for people over 18. He got in the elevator and moved up all the way to the top floor, which was the 12th. Kaito walked down the hall and arrived at the door. He sighed out of nervousness and looked away from the door. Why was he sweating? Nervous? He didn't know. Kaito rung the doorbell and waited for Kokichi to answer. "Hey Momota-Chan!"


	5. Intertwining

SMUT WARNING AHEAD. SKIP TO THE END FOR A SUMMARIZATION IF YOU PREFER TO NOT READ IT.  
—————————————————————————  
"Hey Momota-Chan!" Ouma stood in the doorway. His outfit was the most eye catching thing on him. He wore a slick bunny suit, that really showed off his slim and pale body. Kaito chuckled nervously and walked inside of the hotel room. "What are you wearing—" Ouma chuckled and sighed," If you're going to shove your dick in me, I want to look good while doing it. Do it as hard as you want, i'm sick and tired of today." Kaito gulped aggressively, clearing his throat. He walked up to Ouma, and Ouma backed up, hitting the bed frame. Ouma then falls back onto the bed, biting his lip. "Cmon Momota-Chan... just because you've never fucked a man doesn't mean it'll be difficult." Kaito furrowed his eyebrows and got on top of Ouma, looking down at him. Was this really a good idea? He could back out now if he wanted to. Kaito shrugged it off and left it alone. 

Kaito started to kiss Ouma, intertwining his hands with the smaller boys. Ouma let out a small gasp, since he didn't know Kaito would start so suddenly. Ouma started to kiss him back. The smaller boy under him starts to take off Kaitos clothes for him. Kaito was soon only in his pants and boxers. Kaito he flipped Ouma over and put Ouma on top of him. Kaito unzipped his pants and took it off, his boxers being the last item of clothing on his body. Ouma chuckled and trickled his fingers down Kaito's stomach, his ass up in the air as he leaned down towards Kaito's boxers. It seemed like his bulge was growing too. How ironic.

Ouma put his fingers inside of Kaito's boxers, playing with his dick lightly. Kaito pulled down his boxers slightly, until his dick pops up out of his boxers. Ouma moves until his mouth touches Kaito's dick. He grips Momota's dick in his hand, rolling his tongue along the tip of it. Kaito bites his lip slightly as he watched Ouma suck him off slightly. Ouma then shoved the entire cock inside of his mouth, sucking it, bobbing his head up and down. Kaito griped Ouma's hair in with his muscular hand. Ouma starts to gag on Kaito's dick from the intake and size. 

Ouma soon lets go of the throbbing cock from his mouth and stands up, leaving Kaito on the bed," What are you doing Ouma—" Ouma scoffed good shut him up and started to take off his outfit. He unzipped his outfit, keeping his bunny ears on. It revealed some thin laced purple lingerie. Kaito felt flustered, he really was nervous. Ouma got back on top of him and smiled mischievously. "Momota-Chan, you're so red... are you feeling hot and steamy or are you embarrassed?" Kaito didn't answer, he just cleared his throat and kisses Ouma again. 

Kaito took off his boxers completely so they don't act as a barrier and moves the lingerie slightly so he had access to Ouma's genitals. Ouma chuckled and licked his own fingers. He then put his fingers inside of his own asshole, letting out a little squeaky moan. Kaito widened his eyes slightly, watching Ouma's face fill with pleasure, his eyebrows furrowed, pink lips parted slightly. He was doing this to turn Kaito on, or at least try. Ouma then shoved a second finger inside of him, widening up his own asshole for Kaito to fuck, since he noticed the size of his own member. 

Ouma then grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer and rubbed it all over his ass and dick, Kaito just watching. Ouma looks over at Kaito and chuckles. Ouma starts to make-out with Kaito, Kaito's body heating up. Ouma then puts lube on Kaito's dick and Ouma gets on top of Kaito, looking at him lustfully. Ouma grabs Kaito's member and puts it inside of him. Ouma let's out a loud moan, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. "O-Oh my god—" Kaito also felt pretty good. The tightness of Ouma's ass made him feel hard, like he needed this. Ouma started to bounce up and down on his dick, biting his lip. "Your cock is so huge— this is way better than I expected..." Kaito just let out a small groan, his dick being pumped inside of Ouma's ass.

Kaito's ego started to grow larger. He didn't want Ouma to take the lead, he didn't want Ouma to be cocky about it. Kaito put his hands on Ouma's hips, moving him below Kaito. Ouma's cheek his the pillow. They're now in doggy style as Kaito grips Ouma's ass cheeks. Kaito starts to pump deep inside him, pouring more lube on top of his dick and Ouma's ass. The smaller boy lets out loud, possibly exaggerated moans. Kaito starts to slap Ouma's ass, getting more and more into it as they go. The larger man starts to groan out of pleasure, his head was buzzing. 

He was getting dizzy over how good it felt. Ouma started to practically scream his name. "F-Fuck me Momota-Chan~! You feel so good..." Ouma's head was throbbing, he forgot his own name for a second. That's what he was striving for anyways. He didn't want to remember the shitty ass day he had. Kaito leaned against Ouma's back as he fucked him, kissing Ouma's back passionately, planting hickeys on him. Kaito then felt himself to swell up. "Fuck.. I might cum—" The smaller man nodded, biting his lip. "Y-Yes! Cum inside of me— nghh!—" Kaito furrowed his eyebrows and ejaculated into him, his thick and sticky liquid now deep inside of Ouma. 

Ouma then came after Kaito did, the liquid filling him up. Ouma just let out a dry scoff, turning back around so his back is on the bed, looking at Kaito. "Wow.. you fucked me really hard— I didn't expect that, I thought I would have to do all of the work!" Kaito scoffed and kissed him once again. "Yeah, yeah. I have to go home now, my daughter is waiting for me." Ouma frowned and got up, his legs weak. He gripped the bed stands pole and sighed. "Wow.. you're really going to leave me all filled up like the little whore I am, how rude Momota-Chan." 

Kaito put his clothing back on and sighed. "I thought after-care wasn't apart of this agreement." Ouma furrowed his eyebrows and scoffed. "Fine! Leave me alone then.. I'll text you later to see when you want to meet to make the banner." Ouma walked into the hotel room bathroom and slammed the door shut, turning on the shower water. Kaito grabbed the alcohol from his bag and drag some of it (it was one of those small bottles, like the ones adults get on planes). He then pulled out his pipe and started to smoke it, leaving the room with his things. Once he gets outside, he smokes some more, thinking about what just happened. He wasn't gay, or into men, he thought. But, it did feel really good, for the both of them. That's what he assumed at least.

Kaito got in his car and put the pipe out, putting it back in his car. He sighed calmly, still somewhat flustered. He turned on the car and drove home. Once he got home, he locked his car and got inside of the house, locking that too. He checked on Iniko, who was asleep now. Kaito smiled at his lovely daughter and closed her door again. He walked into his room and put his stuff down. Kaito locks his door and goes to take a shower. Soon, he snuggles in bed and checks his messages.  
One New Message from Iniko's Teacher:  
\- 10:27 PM: "Hey, that was really good 🙄 but don't let your ego grow. We should meet tomorrow after school hours at a coffee shop or something so we can plan out the banner, then we can make it at your house."

Kaito read the message and nodded, responding to it.  
\- 10:29 PM: "Yeah, sure. Be careful though, once we get to my house, Iniko might kill you if she sees you."  
One New Message from Iniko's Teacher:  
\- 10:31 PM: "Heh. Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow at the cafe near the school at 3:45 then. Goodnight Momota-Chan ❤️❤️"

Kaito chuckles at the message and then stops, furrowing his eyebrows. "Bleh... I cant believe I laughed at that—" Kaito put his phone to charge and cuddled up in bed, hugging his pillow. Kaito soon then falls asleep in his own, comfortable bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SUMMARIZATION: After Kokichi and Kaito "did the deed" (lmao) Kaito smoked and drank a bit. He got home and they agreed to meet after school hours the next day for the banner planning and designing. Kaito is still in denial of everything.


	6. Planning

It was time. It was the day after Kaito and Ouma had their special little night. Classes had ended and Kaito had dropped his daughter off at home already. He was in his car, on the way to the cafe with his laptop and some paper so they can plan out their banner. Once Kaito does get to the cafe, he locks his car, grabbing his things. He opens the cafe door and spots Ouma in his white button with puffy sleeves and his purple plaid pants. Ouma's hair was up in a small pony tail, which really fit him. Kaito walked over and sat down in front of Ouma.

“Hey Ouma.” Kaito had greeted the man, somewhat feeling awkward. The boy with the purple ponytail looked up from his seemingly too sweet coffee and chuckled. “Aww, hi Momota-Chan~! You look sooo handsome today.” Ouma purred out loud and took a sip of his coffee, looking at the things Kaito brought. “Fancy, you must be rich or some shit—“ Kaito chuckles at Ouma’s remark and shook his head slightly,” Rich? Not really, I just have a comfortable living.” Ouma thought for a moment, his face showing a glimmer of reassurance. “Oh, okay then.” Ouma groaned and let out a sigh, placing his palm on his cheek, looking out the cafe window,” Are you not going to order anything, Momota-Chan?” 

Kaito looked at Ouma after pulling out a pencil from his bag to start planning out the banner on the piece of paper,” Uh... I might. If the waiter comes over then why not.” Kaito looks up at Ouma and tilts his head. Ouma looked very calm, looking out the bright and sunny window. “So, are we going to start?” Kaito had asked the boy, ready to sketch something down. Ouma nodded his head and they started to work on the banner together. They fought over the smallest details. Like what color some things will be and what it will say. In the end, they agreed on a banner design. The banner would be purple and it would say “Movie Night!” on it in white letterings. There would be a galaxy tinted background and random chunks of checkered patterns on it that they could agree on. Since they finished their design, Kaito and Ouma drove to Kaito’s house, ready to design their banner.

Once Kaito and Ouma get to Kaito’s house, Kaito enters his house, locking the door behind him with the arrogant teacher. Iniko was sitting on the couch until she turned around and noticed Ouma. She furrowed her eyebrows in disgust,” What is he doing here?” Ouma chuckled and put his hands on his hips. He walked over to Iniko and sighed,” I’m sorry i’m taking your daddy for a little, we need to work on something for the PTA, okay sweetheart?” Ouma smiled and turned to Kaito. Kaito sighed and pulled out his large piece of banner paper he got from the meeting. Kaito put down the paper on the kitchen counter and pulled out a bunch of markers he had in his room. Kaito and Ouma sat down at the island counter together, looking at the design they planned together.

Iniko left to go to her room while Kaito and Ouma started sketching out the design together. There was lots of screaming and annoyed groaning from each other, but then it got silent. Kaito was thinking about the scene they had together yesterday. He couldn’t get it out of his mind, it was basically imprinted into him. Ouma was just thinking about the banner. “It looks good so far, I guess.” Kaito let out after a few minutes of soothing and quiet air. Ouma sighed and nodded, looking at it as he finished up coloring some parts. “It’s mediocre, especially for two middle-aged men.” Ouma spat out, his voice filled with boredom but also somewhat menacing. 

Kaito just nodded and finished his part of the poster. He stood up and looked at Ouma. “I assume you’re done? It looks pretty nice!” Kaito smiled at Ouma, giving him a thumbs up. Ouma looked at Kaito and scoffed, obviously not taking his kindness, thinking it’s all just fake. “Shut up, idiot. It’s whatever, to be honest with you.” Ouma snapped at Kaito. Kaito furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. “Stop being so rude, I was trying to spread some positivity towards our attempt at this project!” The taller man sighs in annoyance and groans, Ouma standing up. “You’re too full of yourself, acting like a know-it-all.” Ouma acted like this because he didn’t want others to get close to him. He didn’t want someone to break his wall to reach his actual emotions, how he actually feels about others. 

Kaito scoffed and nodded, thinking he understands what Ouma is trying to say. “Yeah, okay. I’m full of myself? You act all high and mighty, giving your students shitty grades and acting like you can boss me around. Guess what, Ouma? You can’t. I am my own man and you are your own man. If you don’t want to be here, then get out. We finished it anyways.” Kaito said that with a sour attitude in his voice. Ouma showed slight sadness in his eyes, shaking his head. “Okay. I’m leaving then. See you soon Momota-Chan~!” He was back to his fake mask again, acting all flirty and annoying like he usually does. 

Ouma left Kaito’s house. Once he was out and far away, tears started to stream down his face. Ouma’s goal for today was to not be snappy or rude, he wanted help. He didn’t want to not have friends or a support system for himself, but he couldn’t help it. He pushes everybody away. Ouma wasn’t sure if he was genuinely interested in Kaito, but he knew Kaito is a healthy person to be around. He was super positive, helpful and motivational. Kaito obviously didn’t like Ouma though, at least, that’s what he thought. 

Ouma didn’t have a stable household of a stable relationship with anybody. His household consisted of living with his entire group of DICE members, who all work a low paying job to sustain a healthy living. His relationship with his “minions” were neutral. Nothing special about it, really. They lived in a deserted old home, paying for electricity and water bills. It was horrible living, but they managed. Ouma was just on a walk by himself, across the beach shore. He was on the way home, sadness in him. Whenever he was alone, he was always sad, lonely... he needed help. But he would never be able to find it.

Kaito just sat in bed after finishing up putting away the banner. He finished showering and was on his phone. He was debating wether or not to message Ouma. Kaito shrugged his ego off his shoulders for a bit and sent Ouma a message.  
\- 8:27: “Hey, we did well today. Sleep well Ouma.”

Little did Kaito know, Ouma cherished that message.


	7. Quick Authors Note!

Hello everybody! Izzy here, I just wanted to let you all know that I am in fact continuing this story! I have it all planned out, but I am just super unmotivated during this time! I hope you can all forgive me though. I will definitely post chapters when I get more done soon. Also, for people asking, Maki got with Shuichi. One more thing I would like to say, I do NOT support sexualization of minor characters. Respectfully, the characters in this story are all purely aged up for my AU. NOT to sexualize them. Thank you :)


	8. Movies

Next week then came by quickly, Kaito absolutely exhausted on how much work he did. But, he got to turn in the post him and Ouma made last week. The movie night was also crammed in the same week as well. He was sure he could go with his daughter. Kaito might've even been able to go see Ouma there as well.  
He quickly scurried from his best, rubbing his eyes. Kaito brushed his teeth and changed his clothing, grabbing his hair gel that held his hairstyle up nicely. Once that was gelled in his spikes, Kaito walked out of his bedroom door, greeting his daughter, who was eating some cereal she got from the pantry. "Good morning, Iniko! Are you excited for the movie night in a few days?"  
Iniko smiled softly as she finished up her bowl of cereal. She just put the bowl in the sink. "Yeah, I'm excited, I guess." After she responded to Kaito, Iniko grabbed her things and they left to her fathers car. After a few stop signs and traffic lights, they arrived at the school they usually do in most mornings. Iniko gave Kaito a hug and then left for a new day of education.  
Soon, Kaito entered the office and went to the back PTA meeting they usually meet at. He put the banner him and Ouma made on the table that everyone else's banners were on. It seemed as if everyone was there already, even Ouma. Kaito just ignored him, kind of embarrassed over the text he sent to him yesterday. Amami then started to speak," Hey everyone. I'm really glad you all could make it. The effort put into these banners and posters are lovely, thank you so much. Staff will be putting them around for the movie night on Thursday. Parents, you're free to go. Have a lovely day."  
Amami stood up and took his leave along with the posters. As Kaito got up to leave, he noticed Ouma practically running out the door, but not to his classroom. He left towards the front, which is where you go to usually go to your car to leave the area and possibly go home. Kaito raised a brow and followed him, tapping Ouma's shoulder after he catched up to him. Ouma seemed like he was very in a hurry. "Hey, Ouma! Where are you going, don't you have work?"   
The shorter boy stared at me, his eye bags large, his smile disintegrated. He shook his head and sighed, plastering a smile on his face," No! Of course not, work is boringgggg."  
Kaito just sighed and tilted his head, curiously. "Are you sure? You seem like you're... tired." Ouma laughed, some irritation in his voice. He did not like being asked such personal questions, nor people prying into his life. And, since Kaito was doing it, it hurt and annoyed him even more.   
"I'm okay, run along to your job and possible wife, i'm trying to go home to party."  
Ouma got in his car and drove away before Kaito could say anything else. Kaito just sighed, getting into his car and going home. All he had to look forward to was the movie night. Kaito was feeling kind of nosy, and he wanted to see what Ouma was so fussy about. 

Movie night.

It was 5 PM and Kaito was getting ready for the school event they had planned a few days ago. He was quite excited, but curious. He was going to follow Ouma to his living space. Kaito knew it wasn't right, but he felt the need and urge to do it.   
Kaito wore a purple button up and some red velvet slacks. But, he finished it off with white slides. He loved slides, they were his favorite kind of shoes, so could you blame him? Kaito walked out of his room and noticed his daughter was also dressed up. Iniko was wearing a basic red dress. It was cute though, nothing special. Kaito smiles and patted his daughters back," Ready to go?" Iniko looked at him and gave him a small thumbs up with an even bigger smile," Yeah, let's go."   
They set off to the car, driving to the school. It was weird; since he never drives to the school after around 4, but it was nice. The sun was setting and the mood was overall pretty. Once they both arrived there, the posters were outside the school now to attract others to join them for the fun night. Kaito and Iniko walked inside the school, to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was huge and there were quite a good amount of people. Inside was also a bunch of snack stands, seats and a monitor with a screen to play the movie. The movie was set to start in 10 minutes. Kaito spotted Ouma speaking time Amami, and he let Iniko go talk to her friends as he went over there to join the conversation. "Hey! How are you both doing on this evening?" Kaito asked, brightening the mood. They both didn't seem too happy. Ouma our on his fake smile once more and laughed," It's going okay! But now it's worse now that you're here, but i'll manage." Kaito sharply inhaled through his teeth, somewhat annoyed at his sharp comeback. Amami just smiled calmly, patting Kaito's shoulder. "I'm doing just fine, thank you for asking. How are you?" Kaitos smile grew and nodded, laughing heart-fully," I'm doing great! Thank you for asking."  
Their conversation them just consisted of talking about PTA meetings and little dad jokes Kaito made. Ouma wasn't too into the conversation since he was around the snack bars. It looked like he was taking things. This made Kaito even more suspicious of his home life. Kaito just tried to pay attention to Amami for now.   
Once the movie was almost over, (around 45 minutes left) Kaito got up, realizing Ouma had ran out of the cafeteria. Amami looked up at Kaito in confusion," Is everything alright?" The astronomer looked down at Amami and nodded," It's fine, i'm just going to go get some fresh air. Be right back." Kaito then ran off to follow Ouma. This was his time to go see why he looks so exhausted all the time, and why he always steals goods.  
Once Ouma got in his car and started to drive off, Kaito got in his car and followed him. He didn't follow Ouma too closely, but just enough to know where he was going. Kaito then noticed the area they were going to. It was a more run down, suburban area. Kaitos confusion started turning into concern. This was a horrible place in town, there were gangs and lots of physical fights— even shootings were normalized down here.   
Ouma's car stopped in front of a small home with broken windows and an almost disturbing looking yard. There were planks of wood helping support the broken windows from breaking completely or anyone breaking in to the home. There were many other cars in front of it as well. Kaito watched Ouma walk into his home, and he spotted quite a few people in the living room. Then, Ouma closed the door, leaving Kaito even more curious. Why are there so many people in his home as well?  
Kaito just drove back to the school to pick up his daughter, confused. He wanted to know more about Ouma's home life, but he didn't want to seem stalkerish. Kaito just let it slide for today.   
Once he picked up Iniko from the movie night, Kaito drove home to their home, Iniko talking about the fun she had with her friends. They enter their house after Kaito turned off and mocked the car. Kaito says goodnight to Iniko and let's her go do her things. Kaito went to his room, got into something comfier, and just laid in bed until he fell asleep. Kaito still had Ouma on his mind, he didn't know why, but he wanted to figure out what was happening in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m alive I promise,,,, I have all of the chapters planned out, so maybe i’ll be a little more consistent with posting. Please give me feedback on the story, or if you have any ideas for it, say it in the comments! I would love to hear your ideas and opinions :)  
> \- Izzy


End file.
